


Misfits

by Ichigo_Kacchan



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Crossover, Don't Like Don't Read, Hella dirty shit, If you don't know gangsta it's kinda like sin city, Multi, OT3, One Shot, Pretty sinister, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Todokacchako, and dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigo_Kacchan/pseuds/Ichigo_Kacchan
Summary: BNHA × Gangsta crossover for SupereveyJust a little dirty one shot





	Misfits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superevey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superevey/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY EVEY!!!
> 
> .... I wasn't able to finish it im time I'm so sorry, I'm 1 1/2 hours too late ;__;
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy sweetheart! <3
> 
> Ochako deserves all the love, maybe I'll write something with more Todobaku in it soooomeday xD
> 
> It's not the dirtiest shit out there but... ah I dunno xD 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.: Knowing the manga/anime helps! Buuut if you don't, just imagine a world full of villains trying to survive, some film noir setting. Oh and btw the characters are at least mid 20 xD
> 
> It's bloody, it's brutal, it's dirty. If you know about Sin City, picture this world in your mind xD
> 
> If you don't know the Gangsta main characters Worick, Nicolas and Alex, you may think I went a bit tooooo OOC with the BNHA trio but I wanted the 3 to match the characters somehow^^ so we have BNHA characters in the Gangsta characters' shoes -with a little twist xD
> 
>  
> 
> ** be prepared for an excessive overuse of adjectives, I tried something new with descriptions xD see it as an exercise xD

Some laminated pin-up posters decorated the dull concrete walls, reflecting the feeble light of the brass desk light, illuminating the room and a curtain of chestnut hair spread over blotches of matted lacquer, tainting the image of the massive mahogany desk, its glory long gone. A shrill ring disturbed the silence, jerking her awake. She felt for the shiny nightblue telephone without lifting her head, her fingertips brushing the outworn plastic of the handset, its rough surface cold beneath her hand. With a groan, she brought the handset to her ear.

“You’ve reached the office of the Benriya, thank you for your call, here's Ochako speaking. What can we do for you?”

“Ochako-chan! Have you been sleeping already? I’m so sorry. “ A female voice smooth as satin spoke with such a soft tone, the brunette smiled.

“It’s okay Momo. If you’re looking for Shouto, he’s not here and unfortunately, I don’t know when he’ll return.”

“Actually, I’m calling for you. One of our singers ist not feeling well and we have a lot of customers here. Are you free?”

Ochako pushed herself up and fell back into the outworn hazelnut colored leather chair, her head hitting its headrest with a groan.

“I dunno. With Shouto gone, I usually can’t leave the office, Katsuki can’t take the phone in emergencies.”

“Let’s call this an emergency then. Tell him I’ll pay double if he comes with you and takes care of ruffians, we’re also short on bodyguards.”

With a flip of her finger, she opened the desk calendar, shoved it into the dim light of the desk lamp and scribbled into the blank space beside Shouto’s tidily written “out of office” notice “Bodyguard job at Bastard’s, open end” into Katsuki’s column. Damn, her handwriting resembled the skills of a kindergartener compared to the fine and precise lines her boss used, making every note a piece of art.

“I’ll tell him. We’re gonna be there in maybe 30 minutes.”

“You’re a lifesaver, thank you so much Ochako!”

The brunette hung up and stumbled to her feet, her bare soles dancing over the smooth laminate, drumming her fingers on the roughened buckskin covering the couch in the middle of the room on her way to the staircase, humming a happy tune that came to her head. She was going to sing tonight. In front of a lot of people, applauding whenever she hit a high note and dropped her voice into a seductive low growl afterwards. All she needed to do was convincing a grumpy blond guy to come with her.

 

Ochako tugged on the hem of her black dress, plucking the fabric down her thighs. Her eyes didn’t leave the figure draped over the hazelnut colored couch, an outstretched arm holding a dark green beer bottle, the other was folded over a broad and muscular chest, the bare skin scarred. Ash blond spiky hair and a sharp jaw covered in stubble came into view as she moved forward, as slowly as she could, careful not to stir too much commotion, triggering his reflexes. Him sleeping was the worst case scenario but she was prepared. Or so she hoped after months of practise, she had a 50/50 chance of succeeding in waking him up without getting pierced by the long katana leaning against the couch near his shoulder. Ochako took a deep breath and placed a shaking hand on the charcoal jeans fabric covering his left thigh. She ducked down as fast as she could, cowering on the floor beside the couch but nothing happened. Instead of movement under her hand and a grunt. Turning her head, she stared into deep crimson eyes piercing through her, an arched ash blond eyebrow and a scowl on his face the only reaction he graced her with.

Ochako gulped but held his gaze, bringing her fingers together in different ways until his face lightened a tad and he swung his legs from the couch, wildly gesturing.

She rolled her eyes hard and held her hands up, off to the side a bit and wiggled the fingers. And, because she couldn’t help herself, added a loudly grunted. “WAIT.”

Another arched eyebrow. Asshole. He knew she wasn’t as fast as Shouto and still learning. Not that he cared.

He started signing again, slower this time and her astonishment turned into a scowl. Of course, he only signed slowly this time for her to properly understand the insulting “ _Your sign language sucks, Cheeks_.”

Ochako stuck her tongue out and the smirk she received made her turn her back on him with flushed cheeks. If there was something she hated most, then it was that the rudest idiot she had ever met was also one of the most attractive men she had ever laid eyes on. Sitting on the couch in the basement with a bare torso because he literally didn’t care about anything at all, like, turning her into a mess. Peeking through her fingers, she saw his back muscles flexing underneath the big pitch black tribal tattoo covering his shoulder blades as he moved to stand up. Some minutes later, he was dressed in a steel colored button up which he didn’t bother to do up properly and a black blazer, gripping the shiny deep black sheath of his katana tightly as he wiggled his feet into equally sinister looking shoes.

“ _Where_.” Katsuki signed and a lot of brain wrecking later, Ochako gave up and said slowly “Yaoyorozu family. At Bastard’s. Bodyguard job” pronouncing each syllable with care for him to be able to read her lips.

He rolled his eyes at her but she knew, secretly, he appreciated her efforts in speaking clearly enough for him to read her effortlessly even though he was used to decipher people who didn’t care about his deafness at all. And he rolled with it, which was definitely admirable… After all what people said about his … “kind”... he had no choice, didn’t he? Her eyes fell on the gleaming silver tag around his strong neck but she dragged her attention to her handbag laying on the table between empty cigarette packages and beer bottles.

“ _Stop dreaming, move_.”

Ochako stuck her tongue out once more, snatched her bag and fled up the stairs with Katsuki on her heels.

 

They arrived at club Bastard a short while after wandering through the empty side streets of Ergastulum, distant screams mingled with gunshots filling the heavy air reeking of blood and dirt, an ordinary night in the shithole they lived in, filled with the garbage of society, as Shouto loved to say. Which included them and all the wasted customers gathering in front of one of the city's most famous nightclubs. Ochako noticed the stares some people gave them, hissing at Katsuki as they passed but the blond glowering at them was enough to shut them up, leaving the brunette smirking. No one with a healthy sanity would pick a fight with Katsuki Bakugou, a man not known for showing mercy.

“Gentlemen, Twilights are welcome here. If you don't like it, I ask you kindly to leave this establishment.” A deep voice rumbled and the neat trimmed midnight blue undercut of Tenya Iida came into sight, his broad statue shielding Ochako from looking at the idiots.

Katsuki just tch-ed, he entered the club without looking at the other bodyguard in his tailored black suit.

“Ms Yaoyorozu told me you'd come. Please, get ready.” Tenya said, his glasses reflecting the moonlight. Ochako nodded and followed her ill tempered companion inside.

 

Music was blaring from the speakers on the wall. The first thing Ochako noticed was the stage, instruments leaning against a great piano. This was where she was supposed to sing and her heart started dancing in her chest.

“Ochako!! I can't wait!!”

The brunette turned, bouncy bubblegum pink locks engulfed her nose as her friend Mina pulled her into a crushing hug. The sweet scent of mellow peaches surrounded her, adding to the mixture of different heavy perfumes filling the club.

“You look stunning.” Ochako commented, whistling at the black satin corset the dancer wore, her silhouette so stunning it wasn't hard to imagine that there were guys out there ready to kill for this femme fatale. Mina blew her a kiss, her full rose pink lips turning into a mesmerizing smile that definitely caught the attention of any male and female alike.

 

“You can wrap everyone in this club around your little finger, right?” Ochako chuckled. Her friend grinned. “Nope, not that gorgeous blond over there glaring at the whiskey bottle like it personally offended him.”

Oh she didn’t need to turn to know which person Mina was referring to.

“Anyway, let's pimp you up! Momo's busy right now but you’re part of the inventory so no need to interrupt her.” The pink haired woman took her by the hand, wading her way through hooting guys and smoking women, dragging Ochako along.

 

Half an hour later, the brunette stared at her reflection. The person looking back at her had the perfect winged black eyeliner framing chestnut colored eyes, blood red lips and the slightest of blush underlining her natural pink colored cheeks. The sleek bun on top of her head was as neat as the silky white dress flowing around her hips, it's hem slightly brushing the floor with each move. She turned slightly to admire the view of her bare back, the dress leaving nothing for imagination, the deep cut ending right above her butt.

“You look like the embodiment of sin, Jesus Christ.” Mina breathed, fanning herself and Ochako snorted.

“No need to turn religious.”

“Oh, damn girl. Of course, you're a goddess. Let your boys worship you.”

The brunette gasped, triggering mischievous laughter from Mina.

“What?” the pink haired tilted her head, an innocent expression on her face “You share a flat with 2 incredible hot guys, one of them is a famous gigolo, the other a deaf idiot but NOT blind. Just do it already, they're waiting for it.”

 

“It's NOT like that Mina!”

“SURE. It’s not like Mr Sourpuss has only eyes for you, staring like you’re already his and Shouto, he literally doesn't care, he just wants fun that's it. Go enjoy it girl, you can have it all!”

Ochako's face flushed so hard, she turned away from her reflection, clasping her burning cheeks.

Did Mina know? The way Shouto had brushed her hand sometimes, grinning innocently, his handsome features turning into an unreadable mask the second a client had stormed in? The polite and intelligent tall man with his beautiful two toned hair, tied lazily into a bun on the back of his head, his bangs covering the simple black eyepatch over his left eye. A large scar framing that eyepatch and the cigarette in the corner of his mouth just added a touch of badassness. The first impression every stranger had of Shouto Todoroki was this well mannered silent model type. The same impression she had after she had met him for the first time. As her life had been on the line and he had pardoned her, asking her if she wanted to become the secretary of the Benriya. This was before Ochako had seen other sides of her boss. The cold merciless aura that surrounded him sometimes, the intimidation he radiated, making targets and policemen alike cowering in fear. The sad and vulnerable side, after his nightmares were too much to handle. And the playful flirty side of his that turned every human being crazy. Her included, but it was the combination that fascinated her the most. He was unpredictable. As was his companion… ferocious, lethal… broken... yet… mesmerizing and honest. And hot. Both of them. Somehow sweet. Both of them. A hot mess. All 3 of them were one big mess. A band of misfits among misfits.

 

“You in there? It's your turn soon babe, better postpone your journey into dreamland.” Mina chuckled and Ochako flinched so hard, she nearly tripped over the bar stool in front of the mirror on her way to the stage. “Your imagination's running wild!”

Her friend snorted “It's a matter of time, love!”

Lights blinded her the moment she stepped out, people cheering and hooting at her as she settled down on the stool in the middle of the dark wooden surface.

With her eyes fixed on the glass bottles lining the walls, she pulled her most radiating smile, driving the crowd wild.

“Good night ladies and gentlemen, let's have fun!” She purred, enjoying the applause, the attention, the thrill. Excitement filled the air as she grabbed the microphone, humming deeply.

 

The instruments joined in and Ochako sang her first song, lost in the tune echoing from the dark wooden walls to her left, the blood red tapestry to her right. The big glass chandeliers mirrored the headlights onto the ceiling, causing rainbows to dance across the room.

In this moment, she wasn't inside a notorious nightclub, owned by one the 4 families ruling over the misfit society Ergastulum was. She wasn't a secretary of 2 dangerous men ready to get their hands dirty for every job as long as the payment was good. She wasn't a girl owing her life to these men, the girl who had needed to repay her family's debts with her body and her soul, suffering under a sadistic motherfucker who had toyed with lives like most people hadn't been worth the shit clinging to his boots. The guy whose limbs had covered the floor, his brains painting the walls. The blood that had been dripping from a katana, the smoke from a gun vanishing into thin air. Before she had grabbed the gun. Before she had shot that asshole on the ground 5 times. Ochako had known he had been dead already. She hadn't given a single fuck. No, right now she wasn't that girl. But she knew those were the men who saved her, whom she fell for. Those men she saw as she opened her eyes, sitting at the bar, holding her gaze the whole night.

 

The show was over way too soon. Mina didn't stop complimenting her while the adrenaline was still pulsing through Ochako's veins. She was coming down from her high just enough to feel a hand on her waist and a whisper inside her ear.

“That was amazing. As always.”

And the moment she turned she saw the business-like model expression, like the goosebumps on her body had just popped up because of some fata morgana. Like that whisper didn't happen.

“You're back.” Ochako whispered weakly, making Shouto smirk. “Just in time. I’m gonna collect the payment for your performance and Katsuki’s whiskey frenzy.”

The brunette’s head snapped around, meeting the blood red stare midway. Katsuki sat on the bar, his Katana leaning against his chest with the hilt looming over his shoulder for everyone to see. Most people avoided him but he didn’t seem to care with his lips on the glass and his eyes on her. Why was he drinking so much today?

Shouto excused himself, leaving Mina and Ochako behind.

“He has it bad for you.” the pink haired commented.

“Don't be ridiculous. He's always staring at people. He's… intense.”

“That's one way to put it. But I mean it, that man's hungry. Be careful.” Mina whispered, the mocking tone gone. The pink haired woman knew as well as she did that Katsuki was loyal to no end and wouldn't hurt any of his allies. That most certainly didn't count for anyone else. She had witnessed it. The bloodlust. The anger. The beast inside. Still, Ochako always had the feeling she could trust him. There was no need to be afraid of him. Not when he was sleeping peacefully like earlier. What was she thinking lately?!

 

The way he stared at her right now, however, had a vibe she couldn't place. Something dark that wasn't scary, something wild that begged for her attention. Ochako gulped hard.

“I think I need some fresh air.” she muttered and excused herself, squeezing through the crowd towards the exit. It was way too hot in here, jeez.

Cold air filled her lungs, the wind crisp against her skin as she leaned against the brick wall, breathing hard.

“Hey beautiful. How about a private show?” There was the alcohol talking… some black haired guy threw his arm around her shoulders, his breath making her sick to the stomach.

“Let go.” she growled but the guy tightened his grip.

“What's the matter angel? Don't you wanna go on a ride babe?”

Ochako noticed 2 other guys nearby, hooting and laughing at her. Idiots.

“I said. Let go!” she cried, positioning herself, grabbed his arm and with a twist, she threw that guy into the wet pavement beside her high heels.

“You stupid WHORE!” another male yelled, lunging at her but Ochako was prepared, yanking his arm straight and with a sickening sound, she crashed her palm into his outstretched arm, announcing the incoming pain caused by splintered bones. What she couldn't prevent was a knife in her shoulder, making her howl with pain. After some seconds she gritted her teeth, blood running from the wound, dying her dress as she knocked the third guy unconscious with a kick to the head, ripping the fabric between her legs in a manner that allowed her to move more smoothly in the process.

 

Ochako stood there in the middle of the road, breathing heavily. The pain was intense but she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of looking weak and fragile.

“You damn BITCH.” The boss of the three screamed. He didn't come that far as his arm was suddenly flying around, blood spraying from it. Ochako gaped at the blood leaking nothing where his arm used to be. Moments later, those guy’s head smashed into the brick wall. The asshole’s body slumped down into a puddle of blood and all she could see was Katsuki, his face twisted into a mask of cold rage and hatred, yet there was an eerie smile appearing everytime he cut through flesh like it was butter. Silence filled the alleyway of the club, rain falling from the sky washing the blood down the street and off his clothes.

 

“Fuckers.” the blond croaked, taking her aback. He didn't speak that much, if he did, it was too loud because he couldn't hear himself speak. But this time, he had just talked out of the blue. Katsuki came closer, examining the cut in the brunette's shoulder.

“I'm fine. I was able to handle myself.” she mumbled.

_“Fuck yeah, I know. But we need to clean that shit up.”_

She looked around at the bodies lying around, arching an eyebrow.

Blood mixed with rain dripped down his face, flowing its way through the stubble on his cheeks and chin as he smirked.

_“Not THAT mess. Happened on the job. Fuckers dug their own grave trying to touch a Yaoyorozu employee.”_

“Uh-huh, last time I've checked I was a member of the Benriya.” Ochako said dryly.

Katsuki stared at her for a while before he croaked: “Damn right you are. Let's go home and stitch you up”

 

After she had been trailing behind him towards the office, her own blood had turned the dress into a halloween costume. It clung to her body like a towel, her shoulder hurting like hell with every move. Dammit… those bastards…

She followed Katsuki inside the office in a haze and found herself sitting on the leather chair, a bottle of antiseptic on the mahogany desk. The blond stood beside her, a bloody needle in his hand. He held her tight with one hand on her upper arm, pressing her arms to her sides as the needle pierced through her flesh, making her hiss.

“Stop being a baby.” Katsuki croaked and she grabbed his waist, burying her head into his shoulder.

“FUCK.” Ochako grunted into his blazer, the fabric muffling her voice as he placed each stitch with enough precision to leave a thick scar there. They should've gone to Recovery Girl, he was definitely destroying her shoulder… the old doctor would've shunned Katsuki and Shouto away, sick of tending their wounds, but not her, Ochako knew it.

 

After he was done, she released him with a loud sigh, enough to come face to face with him.

“Thank you, Katsuki.”

He nodded, his eyes not leaving hers.

She held his gaze as flames erupted inside. They probably were as hot as the ones burning in those crimson depths.

Water drops mixed with blood fell on the floor, creating a puddle of reddish brown.

“ _Your defense was a fuckin’ joke._ ” he signed.

“Do you really need to insult me right now?!”

“ _You can do better than that, Cheeks_.”

“I know!”

She shot up and balled her hands into fists, huffing loudly at the pain in her shoulder.

Suddenly, he pressed her against the desk enough for her ass to collide with the tabletop.

Katsuki placed his hands on the desk beside her hips, trapping her between him and the wooden furniture.

His eyes wandered from her hair to her lips, then over the rest of her body, sending shivers down her spine.

“Show me then.” he grunted brokenly and lifted her up on the desk with one swift move. Speechless, Ochako grabbed the back of his head to stabilize herself as his lips crushed down on hers. Her fingernails dug into his scalp causing him to growl and her to moan. He tasted like whiskey but he was far from being drunk.

 

With two kicks, she sent the high heels flying through the room as he pushed her down on her back. His scarred hands hurried to shove her dress up her thighs but she was faster, pushing herself up again with a groan, a sharp pain shooting through her shoulder as she bit into his bottom lip. The taste of blood and water invaded her mouth but she couldn't stop biting and sucking until his tongue joined the fight. She crossed her legs behind his back, digging her heels into his ass while their tongues kept mocking each other. His hands gripped her bottom cheeks so hard, he grinded against her with no patience. Ochako did the same, their lower bodies dancing with each other way too dirty. All she wanted was ripping off his clothes. With a fast, strong tug and Katsuki’s help, his blazer flew through the room, followed by his button up until her fingernails scratched over his bare skin.

Oh damn. This felt so right. So incredibly good..

 

A ripping sound announced the absence of her panties, she hadn't even noticed his one hand wandering off between them, destroying her underwear. But with the fabric gone, she was very aware of his calloused fingers stroking her clit. Ochako threw her head back, sighing so loudly he increased the speed of his movements. They were both panting hard, filling each others mouths with hot breaths.

“Well, well. Look who's having fun.”

 

Ochako froze and so did Katsuki but the blond recovered much faster, shooting a death glare towards the door he was looking at. She turned slowly enough to stare at Shouto standing in the doorway before her mind went fuzzy as Katsuki shamelessly continued where he left off, kissing her senseless.

“Fuck. Off.” the blond spat towards his partner, his words so harsh yet filled with such lust Ochako started groaning.

“Let her decide.”  Shouto growled in response and there it was, this icy cold tone making clear he was not joking.

Mina's words danced through her mind. She could have them both. Right now. If she wanted to. And oh damn, she wanted both. She didn't want to choose.

Ochako used Katsuki's distraction to shoot up, placing her index finger on his lips.

“There's enough of me for both of you.” she whispered, her gaze locking with Katsuki's who growled in frustration.

“But, to be fair, Katsuki was faster so…”

With a deep breath and a strange sudden confidence boost, she turned to Shouto who still stood in the doorway, arms crossed.

“How about lending me a hand within the upper region?”

A mischievous grin spread across his face.

“Fine.”

“I'm not sharing!” Katsuki croaked but Ochako silenced him with a passionate kiss.

“You have another job…” she said, liking over his lips, guiding his hand to her soaking clit.

The blond grunted in frustration but moved from her lips to her throat trailing it with desperate kisses until his mouth reached her cleavage.

 

“How about you free her of that dress.” Shouto growled, standing behind her head, his voice so low, she had never heard something so addictive. He bent down, hovering over her lips, his hands trailing her cheeks until he reached her cleavage.

“What are you waiting for?” he hissed at Katsuki.

Another ripping sound and she looked down at Katsuki who had murdered her dress, shredding it into a thousand pieces. The blond’s tongue licked its way from her bra over her stomach to her hip bones while Shouto put his hands to good use, shoving her bra up and cupping her boobs with both hands. He massaged her nipples with gentle and harsh pinches, making her arch her back, a loud moan echoing through the room which he silenced with his lips. And Katsuki tormenting her clit with eager strokes of his tongue didn't help her comprehending what she'd gotten into. She grabbed a fistful of ash blonde hair, keeping him in place while her other hand set a cascade of white and red hair loose, flowing over her face as she sucked on Shouto's tongue so desperately, he pinched her nipples even harder. Her shoulder throbbed but that was nothing compared to the lust that drove her crazy.

 

Ochako screamed as her climax hit her hard, the ecstasy causing her body to shake violently. Both men held her in place while the waves of pleasure swept her off her feet. Breathing hard, she laid on her back, her eyes fixed on the ceiling.

“What… about you two?” Ochako groaned after a while, her gaze shifting from Shouto to Katsuki as they both appeared in her field of vision.

“I have an idea. If you're up to it.” Shouto said and the brunette bit her lip.

Oh she was ready. So ready.

Instead of answering him, she shot up, capturing his lips again. He chuckled but Katsuki dragged her away before they could deepen the kiss, ripping them apart. She was about to complain but decided against it, the way he scooped her from the desk and carried her to the couch was way too possessive and hot to not feel turned on like hell ignited a fire within her. Shouto snorted and followed, several pieces of clothing went flying through the air until all 3 of them were completely naked.

 

“What was the plan?” Ochako breathed as Katsuki dropped her gently on the couch, positioning her on her knees as he buried his teeth into her left buttcheek, triggering a loud moan from her.

“Stop. Talking. For. Fuck's. Sake.” the blond spat, his voice hoarse from too much talking, they could barely understand what he was saying.

Shouto smirked. “We can take the lead if you want us to.”

She couldn't think. Not like this. Especially not with Katsuki pressing his lips to her entrance.

“Yes, oh god, just do it.” she pleaded and both men didn't hesitate. Katsuki positioned himself behind her, entering her soaking folds with one impatient stroke while Shouto kissed her hard, taking her breath away. The pleasure was overwhelming her, she groaned so loudly, her moans echoed through the room, mingled with the sound of skin slapping against skin. Shouto broke the kiss and rose to his feet, his twitching erection only inches from her face. She placed a kiss on his shaft, exploring every piece of skin with her tongue while Katsuki picked up his speed, his breathing heavy as he dropped on his hands, burying his teeth into her good shoulder.

 

“FUCK.” Ochako screamed, the pain of her wound shooting through her shoulder but the pleasure overwhelmed her once more. She took as much of Shouto's dick into her mouth as she could, sucking harshly, his grunts urging her on. He grabbed her hair, moving his hips in the same rhythm Katsuki used and moments later, Ochako felt herself exploding for the second time as Katsuki’s forehead landed between her shoulder blades with a loud groan and Shouto tensed up noticeable enough for her to swallow the cum shooting into her throat in time.

 

All three of them were heaving, the adrenaline slowly wearing off.

“This was… intense.” Shouto coughed as Ochako laid on the couch, her body sprawled over the buckskin. Her mind was still trying to comprehend what just happened.

She didn't even notice that Katsuki's body weight was missing until he strode past her and Shouto, his face an angry scowl.

A red eyebrow appeared above Shouto's eyepatch, his hair an absolute mess. Ochako chuckled weakly at the sight, she had never seen him like this before. Katsuki fetched his clothes from the floor, stomping angrily towards the staircase.

 

“What the hell is his problem?”

Ochako watched him signing something SO fast, she wasn't even sure if Shouto was able to understand it this time.

“Uh… I don't know if I understood everything correctly but basically, he hates us for talking too much.” Shouto said, combing his tangled hair with one of his hands, lighting a cigarette with the other.

“Get used to it.” He huffed at the blond who just crammed everything he wanted to say into single middle finger gestures. At least this was something she could understand.

Groaning, Ochako ordered her body to move, her legs feeling like jello until she reached the pouting blond.

She caressed his stubbly cheeks and placed a kiss on his jaw. His ears flushed furiously, making her chuckle.

“I'm sorry but I think you need to share.”

Another middle finger.

Her grin spread wider.

“But next time, I'm gonna be in charge.”

“ _If you both can't shut the fuck up there won't be a fuckin’ next time!!”_  Katsuki signed furiously and stomped down the stairs.

“That wasn't a no.” Shouto smiled and turned his back to her, the same tattoo as Katsuki's covering his shoulder blades.

There was a lot she didn't know about them but she was eager to learn everything there was to know.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm yeah, no safe sex here, remember, it's a smut fanfic xD be careful in RL everyone!


End file.
